Dirty Little Secrets
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: Cristina and Burke have an awkward encounter that leads to dangerous places...and this is BEFORE the pilot!


**Dirty Little Secrets**

by greyeyedgirl

a/n: The idea for this story was thought up by **ghmari** on livejournal. So, this story is dedicated to her or him. Hope you like it!

Summary: AU. Set before the Grey's Anatomy pilot.

Cristina Yang threw back a shot, her long curly hair hanging down her back as she did so. The man sat a few feet down the bar, watching her, as she shook off her black leather jacket, letting it fall almost carelessly towards the floor. A small smile crawled onto his face, his lips twitched as she pushed the glass forward, nodding to the bartender to give her another shot. Preston Burke licked his bottom lip, standing up and walking over to her.

"Hey," he said, smiling charmingly. She turned, looking at him in slight surprise, then a mischievous smile came over her delicate features. He grinned, flashing her some of the nicest teeth she'd ever seen, then motioned to the stool next to her.

"This seat taken?"

She smiled flirtily, her face glowing from the alcohol. "Nope. Want it to be?"

He grinned even wider, taking a place next to her. "What's your name?"

She sipped her shot of tequila, before shaking her hair slightly so it danced over the bare shoulders that were revealed under her shimmery tank-top. "Cristina."

"Wow. That's a nice name. I'm Preston."

Her eyes almost twinkled as he said this, she wasn't looking directly at him but was staring forward to behind the bar, and she looked amused. "Preston," she repeated.

He smiled. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"I got here two weeks ago. I'm starting work next week."

He grinned, nodding. "No kidding. You excited?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He leaned forward slightly, she could smell the beer on his breath. She'd never liked the scent of beer on men, it seemed always to be followed to dangerous territory, but on him, it took her breath away. "You look very beautiful, Cristina."

She laughed, allowing his eyes to travel over her. "Thank you."

He looked back at her face, and their eyes caught. Cristina felt her jaw drop a few centimeters, there was something captivating about his large brown eyes. Burke squinted a bit as she smiled lazily, taking in the way her wavy hair brushed up against her milky shoulders. He had come here tonight just to blow off some steam, knowing his stressload would get even heavier the next week with the new batch of interns. But there was something about the way she was looking at him, something about the way her lips twitched into a smile, something about the way her laugh carried out over the bar, attaching the glances and then chuckles of other the patrons. She wasn't paying attention to the other people in the bar, though. Her eyes were now only on him.

They stayed watching each other for a few moments without saying anything. She tipped her head to the side tipsily, watching him.

"Am I going to have to buy _myself_ another drink?"

Burke grinned, laughing, reaching forward to tuck a curl of hair behind her ear as he signaled to the bartender. Cristina gasped at the contact, and he let his hand linger on her face for a moment after.

"Fill 'er up."

-o-

"Mmmm," Burke murmured, leaning over on his bed, covering up the woman laying next to him with a large maroon blanket. "God, that was..."

Cristina rolled over, as he wrapped his arm around her, leaning to kiss her neck. "Fantastic," she murmured, finishing his sentence. Burke let out a little chuckle, grinning. Cristina allowed for him to caress her arm slowly for a moment, and when he started to gently rub his hand along her side profile, she forced herself to sit up. He sat up next to her, looking sad.

"I have to go. I have...a thing."

Burke frowned sadly. "A thing? You can do a thing right here."

Cristina smiled tightly. "It was nice meeting you, Mr...um...Preston."

Burke just watched her. "No, um, actually, I have to go. I need to be at work in half an hour. You stay, relax, you can get something from the fridge before you go."

Cristina rolled out of the bed, reaching for her jeans and then looking around for her shirt, before remembering it was in the hallway outside. "That's okay. I'm going. It's fine." Burke watched her, seeing the other side of the slightly sarcastic, funny woman he had met the night before at Fabian's Bar. She turned around to look at him, before nudging him gently out of the way and grabbing her sock out from under him.

"That really was fantastic last night. Give me your number. I'll call you."

Cristina smiled at him, pulling on her jeans and then running her fingers through her hair. She grabbed the blanket from off of him, wrapping it around her upper body. Her eyes seemed to be laughing at him. "That's really alright, Preston."

Burke frowned. He had never groveled before. Women had never been unfriendly to him. Was she playing hard-to-get?

He decided he'd take the bait. "I want to. Come to the bar again...I can't make it tonight, but, um, tomorrow?"

Cristina watched him, as he sat up and rolled all the way out of bed, so he was sitting upright on his bed with his feet on the floor right in front of her. He put his hands on her waist, looking up at her. He saw the hint of a smile on her face, and pulled her closer before she could change her mind. "I can't. My mother is coming to town to help me decorate my new apartment." _Why did I tell him that? That was too much information._ Cristina tried to step back, and Burke let her, looking disappointed.

"When can you?"

Cristina sighed, tightening her lips as she stepped backwards towards the door to the bedroom. "I don't know. Maybe I'll see you around."

Burke frowned sadly, watching her walk out of his bedroom and out of his life.

_Or so he thought._

…


End file.
